1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to optical fiber sensor tapes plus systems and methods comprising such sensor tapes. More particularly, it concerns flexible microbend fiberoptic sensor tapes, methods of making the tapes plus systems and methods for detecting or determining a value, e.g., weight, force, temperature, etc., by use of such flexible tapes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that a photoelastic effect caused by bending, compression or other deformation of optical fibers can modify their light transmission qualities. Hence, this has resulted in the use of optical fibers as sensing components in methods and devices for measuring a variety of values, e.g., weight, pressure, and temperature, by relating such changes in transmission qualities by via bending, compression or other deformation to a measurement value.
The photoelastic effect sensing ability of optical fibers has been embodied in a variety of measuring devices and methods as shown in various U.S. Pat. Nos. including:
______________________________________ 4,560,016 5,056,884 4,618,764 5,357,813 4,718,056 5,419,636 4,812,645 5,421,195. ______________________________________
Conventionally, prior known fiberoptic microbend sensors are fabricated from flat, rigid top and bottom plates; rigid, equally spaced, deformer rods and optical fibers. Typically the optical fiber sensor is positioned within a metal or plastic housing. Due to nature of the materials and the fabrication process, these optical fiber sensors do not lend themselves to low cost mass production, nor afford the possibility of quick and simple conformed mounting on different types of non-planar surfaces. In addition, these prior sensors do not lend themselves to long lengths. Their rigid nature does not allow them to be stored in a compact, rolled up form until use, and then dispensed quickly and as desired. Further, such prior sensors are subject to mechanical failure if sufficient flexing occurs.
The present invention provides the art with further improvements in measuring and detection methods and devices using optical fibers as sensing components that mitigate or eliminate one or more of the deficiencies associated with fiberoptic sensors as related above.
The inventor herein is a copatentee of U.S. Pat. No. 5,155,493 which concerns flexible tape type microstrip patch antenna that may contain optical waveguides. This patent does not teach or suggest to those skilled in the art how to improve upon construction and use of microbend fiberoptic sensors.